


Drifting Away to a new destiny

by jamesm97



Series: 15 Minute Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All-Knowing Deaton, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Helpful Deaton, Scott's a full time Alpha, Stiles Saves The Day, Stiles pulls away, Stiles-centric, Veterinarian Stiles, Veterinary Clinic, Veterinary Medicine, hit and run, or at least a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is pulling away from the pack in senior year with the return of Jackson and Scott being a full time Alpha Stiles bored of studying all the time so he takes over Scott's job that he quit.</p><p>Little does he know Deaton drops a bomb on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Away to a new destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 15 minutes just like the previous two which is a little challenge to my self

Jackson came back to town after junior year after all the shit with Assassins and Nogitsunes and Darach’s.

Every thing is more or less peaceful.

 

Stiles was heartbroken when Malia joined her newly discovered mother in the wild Coyotes running off together.

 

Lydia and Stiles started to get close but that was all fucked up by Jackson coming back.

 

He and Lydia jumped into bed after he was back a week and Stiles barely saw her.

 

He barely even saw Scott because the teen was to busy being a full time Alpha between working with Satomi and her pack and Kira he didn’t have time for anything especially his job with Deaton.

 

So Stiles the ever bored and loyal friend took over his job, only so someone else doesn’t snatch it up.

 

He’s a fast learner and he might not have the strength of a werewolf but Dr Deaton still admitted he was a much better vet assistant than Scott.

So Stiles days were spent in school studying for finials and his nights were spent helping Deaton just like his weekends.

He didn’t have time to socialize much in fact he hasn’t even had a proper lunch in four months he’s been in the library studying.

That means he hasn’t really interacted with his friends much in the four months. 

“Where have you been?” Stiles screeched when Deaton came stumbling in the door its midnight Stiles called at 10 PM.

“I was sleeping I wasn’t awoken until half an hour ago, your frantic screaming worried me what’s the matter?” Deaton asks.

 

“I was finishing up cleaning when someone knocked on the door and when I opened it, their was a bloody dog on the floor by the looks of it she was hit by a car I pulled head lights out of her wounds” Stiles tells him rushing into the back to go to the dog on the operating table.

 

“She has glass fragments puncturing her left and right femoral arteries she also had a large jaggered rock stuck in her caudal artery, Instead of removing all the stuff from her wounds I worked to quickly stitch up her femoral arteries and then her caudal artery’s I gave her an some pain killers and an aesthetic to knock her out” Stiles tells him stroking a hand through her fur while Deaton checks her vitals on the machine Stiles hooked her up to.

 

“What’s with the cast?” Deaton asks pointing to the bright neon green cast on her back right leg.

 

“After she was stable for an hour I gave her an X-ray to see if any damage was inside all I saw was a broken leg but it was a clear break so I set it and put it in a cast it should heal nicely” Stiles smiles.

 

When Stiles looks up he sees Deaton beaming.

 

“What?” Stiles asks beginning to get uncomfortable under Deaton’s watchful gaze.

“You know Stiles you might not be able to leach pain away from animals like a werewolf but you certainly have a way with animals” Deaton tells him.

 

“Gee thanks glad I can do something can’t compare to a werewolf though can I” Stiles hissed under his breath.

 

“Stiles this dog should be dead” Deaton told him.

 

“She wasn’t that bad” Stiles shrugged.

“Stiles three major arteries were sliced open she should have bled to death the fact that she was unconscious when she was left at the door was a major sign that she was almost dead” Deaton told him.

 

“Well she’s fine now” Stiles tells him.

 

“I can see that which is why I want you to have this” Deaton says smiling.

 

“Have what?” Stiles asks.

 

Deaton lifts his hands an motions all around.

 

“You want me to have this place?” Stiles asks gob smacked.

 

“Stiles I haven’t seen a love and talent for this job in anyone else before you love the animals and they love you, your a fast learner and I could think of no one else that I would like to leave my business to”Deaton tells him through a smile.

 

“What about Scott?” Stiles asks.

 

“Scott can just about set and cast a broken leg, plus he can’t really be a vet” Deaton shrugs.

 

“Why can’t he be a vet?” Stiles asks.

 

“Cat’s hate him, well his werewolf side” Deaton shrugs.

Stiles response was to laugh.

 

“I have a friend that’s the dean of admissions in Beacon County College he’s a supernatural creature and he owes me a massive favour so I could get you into the veterinarian course on a full scholarship and you could work here like you are learning the ropes” Deaton tells him.

And for once Stiles is actually thinking of the future he could be a Doctor his mother always wanted him to be a doctor or a lawyer when he grew up, she might of meant doctor of humans but canine and feline and other animals are still in need of a doctor too right.

 

Before Deaton speaks again Stiles is attacking him with a hug.

 

“You really think I could be a vet?” Stiles asks.

 

“Stiles I believe this is your true calling” Deaton answers honestly.

 

“Dr Stilinski, It has a nice ring to it” Stiles laughs.


End file.
